


Mine One Shot

by wasfight23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: This is a one shot for @dex-ter-ous  He is a great guy and i fucking love him. This is my first time writing smut and i hope they love it. also if there any mistakes please let me know.





	Mine One Shot

Mine! One shot Story

 

The day was hot and humid. Almost perfect weather for a demon. All the servants went about their daily work of cleaning the castle. While the guards all work on their gear or train some of the newbies. The air was actually quite nice today. So the demon dress in man skin welcome it.

Dexter watch the king practice his sword skills from the castle walls. King Drye wore his tight yet flexible pants and a white shirt. The sun beating on his skin as he work up a hot sweat. Dexter bit his bottom lip as he watch the king. He was so in tune in watching the king that he didn’t notice that the king caught him staring. The moment he notice he was staring he averted his gaze in embarrassment. The king smirk with a light chuckle.

Dexter upset with himself walk off in embarrassment. He could not believe he just did that. He was watching the king like some in heat lower demon. He made his way to the kitchen to get on with his chores for today. He clean the dishes tentatively trying to get his blunder out of his mind. 

Soon he was done with his washing the dishes. He then went on to sweep and mop the floor. As he work his mind drift back to the fit tight body of his king. No! No! The king! Not his king! He was a demon after all. How could a mortal ever compare to the lords of hell?

Yet when he thinks of King Drye all he can think about is how domineering he is. How a room goes silent when he walks in. How all the females no matter how much they want to confess their love for him. All hold their tongue and deny their heart desire. Only because it’s what their king wish. Men gave up on their heart yearning, dream jobs and love all to join the king’s military. Yet no matter how much their hearts broke they obey him with the desire to please him. Knowing they will never be satisfied.

Yet he never gave it to them for the king was a picky man. He was not the man to give a bone. No not at all. You can give him everything. Your heart, mind and soul. Still somehow he would still give you nothing. That doesn’t mean that the king did not reward their obedience. For one must not only punish but reward as well. So is this reward he give. Brief moments of praise and happiness. For it this that makes them come back for more. That it isn’t all bad. That these brief moments of peace was worth all the pain. On the outside a person may say that it was too much. Key word. On the outside. For on the inside it is all worth it.

He was then brought out of thought when a servant enter the kitchen. The servant hair was in a bun and she kept her head low. She then spoke only in a whisper. “The king wish to see you now.” She said softly. “He is in the dungeon and wish to have your opinion.” 

“Very well. Just continued cleaning the floors here and prepare the Kings lunch.” Dexter told the servant. The servant nods her head and Dexter walk past her. He walk down the hall and past a few Nobel men, barons and soldiers. “Good evening.”

“Good evening.” They spoke to him. All were busy with their own work of the day. Most servants get ignore and treated like furniture. Yet not him. Because he was so close to the king many respect him and it was like he wasn’t a servant at all in their eyes. Still this did not stop Dexter from doing his work. For the king demand the best from everyone and if he wish to keep his position next to the king. Then he must give his best.

Once at the dungeon entrance. He open the door and shut it behind him. He walk down the steps in the dark completely none the wiser. The only thing to light his way were old torches on the wall. As he got closer to the door the smell of blood only grew. It grew so strong you could practical taste it. He open the door to see the king was inspecting a knife. Without turning around the king spoke. “I wonder if he who made the lamb also made thee.” King Drye said in a cool tone of voice. Although the man was calm you could feel the tension in the air.

“My king?” Dexter ask in confusion. 

“It’s just an old quote I heard from somewhere Dexter. Nothing serious.” King Drye said and turn to face him. “However you’re not like everyone. Are you Dexter?”

“My King I know that-“Before Dexter can utter another word the King cut him off.

“Like for instance Dexter. The way you carry yourself is not one of the average servant. In my presence you are submissive. Which is good. Because if you were anything else. I would kill you on sight.” King Drye spoke as he walk over to the Dexter. You could hear every steps of the King heavy boots. Dexter kept his eyes darted to the floor. “When you’re not in my presence you carry yourself quite different. So different in fact I’m having a hard time in finding a word for it.”

King Drye walk around him and stop at his shoulder. “Maybe you can help me my little Dex?” King Drye said as he lean in to whisper in his ear.

“My king if I have offend thee. Then I’m sorry.” Dexter said quickly as his heart race.

“No. None of that sort Dexter. You have not offend me at all.” King Drye said pulling back from him. “You are here for a very different reason. You are here because you have been keeping a secrets from me.” King Drye then walk in front of him and grab his cheek to make him look at him. “Do you know what that mean Dexter?”

“N…no…” Dexter whisper softly feeling the pain of the king squeezing his cheeks. 

The king had a look in his eye Dexter only saw once. It was the look he gave his royal subject right before he made her set her own inside on fire for fun. “I’m not letting you out of this room till you lay bare everything to me.”

“But…how could you know I even have a secret?” Dexter said feeling a bit of anger rise. He has not done a thing and now the King was to interrogate him!? “I do nothing but my job and follow your orders.”

“What can I say?” The King spoke softly letting go of his face. “Let’s call it… a hunch.” The king walk over to the many torture implements and pick up whip. “Let’s start with something easy.”

“Easy?! My king I will not submit to such things! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Dexter yell feeling fluster. He was not scared of the whip. He was a punisher demon after all. The whip was a common practice in hell. Everyone went thru it at some point. No. What bother him was the king. He didn’t know why this man made him so on edge. He would be a great demon Lord in hell.

A long pause came into the room. The lights began to dim out and the air became thick with peril. He knew he spoke wrong. However he was a demon so he dare not take what he said back. “Hmhm…Hahaha…strip.” King Drye said in a dark tone.

“No…I can’t!” Dexter snarl at him. “You can’t just demand that of me!”

“Hush!” King Drye snap at him and Dexter fell silent. King Drye look at him with a cool golden non expressive eyes. As he spoke, he slowly walk over to Dexter. “I’m not going to force you Dexter. You are going to do as I command because I am your King and the very idea of losing my favor is worsted than anything I can ever do to you.”

“What makes you think you mean that much to me my King?” Dexter growl clenching his fist. He could feel his blood boil and his claws prick his palm. He did his best to keep it all down. “You overestimate how much you mean to me.”

The king stop right in front of him. His eyes unwavering in his conviction. “I know how much I mean to you. Strip or I will never touch you again.” King Drye command him coldly. Dexter eyes darted to the side and his anger seem to melt away. Once more he could feel tears prick at his eyes. He slowly began to take off his shirt and King Drye smirk. “Good boy.” When Dexter went to take off his pants the King stop him. “Let’s save that for later.”

“Ye…yes my King.” Dexter spoke as he look to the ground.

“Now hands on the wall and do not move.” King Drye instructed him. Dexter did not argue at all. He did as his king told him and he could not help but feel like a dog doing as his master told him. “You will be getting fifty and you will not buckle. If you buckle we will start again. Understood?”

“Yes…” Dexter spoke looking down.

“Yes what?” King Drye scold him and strike him with the whip.

“Yes master!” Dexter blurted out.

“You know my king would have been fine.” King Drye chuckled and Dexter could have sworn his cheeks turn a shade of pure black. Thank the nine circles he was facing the wall or the king would have saw. “Hhmm…I hit you so hard your back already blacken. Now let’s see what pretty shade red I can make you bleed. Also what pretty scars you have.”

Then it hit Dexter. The king thinks his blood is red. Oh no! Fuck! His cover would be blown! King Drye brought the whip down on his back again and again. As a few minutes pass he whine, yelp and flinch. Yet he never try to escape. Why? Dexter was sure his back was bleeding now. He could feel the blood going down his back. Yet the king did not buckle. He just kept going. The fact that the King did not stop at the sight of his disgusting black blood. Force him to be left with his own thought. Which was far worse than anything the King could say.

“Look at you. Do you really believe the King could accept a demon such as yourself? You’re nothing more than a whore humping his leg.”

“You’re a demon and you lower yourself to this?”

“Horns and a sharp row of teeth like some creature from the crypt.”

“He would never soil himself with the like of you. Look at your genitals. He will take one look and throw you out.”

“Why you taint everything you touch. Who could ever truly love you?”

As his thought ate his mind up like a wolf among sheep. His body began to change as he began to cry. He cried so much he could barely see thru his black tears. He grew his long horn and long double point tail. As he sank to the floor he grew his paw like feet and the King stop the whip. “When were you going to tell me? When were you going to show me what you really are?” King Drye spoke to the broken creature before him. “Were you planning to kill your king?”

 

“Sssqquuuueeeezeee…Whine….sob…nnnooo… Yes…I’m a demon…Whine….sob… I was sent to kill you....Whine….sob…” Dexter cried in his palm so hard. He did not even hear the King approach him. 

The King force him to look at him as he grab his cheeks again. Forcing him to look at him. “You were going to kill me? You’re King?” King Drye ask looking down with his gold cruel eyes at Dexter black tearful spiral eyes. “This whole time you were just biding your time?”

“No!” Dexter practical shouted. “No….How could I....Whine….sob…In the start I wanted to kill you. It was my job....Whine….sob… but now…How could I?”

“Why couldn’t you.” The King practically demand the demon.

“Because you’re beautiful. Every bit of you. The way you talk, laugh and control. I never seen such perfection.” Dexter said with veneration while a broken smile grace his lips if not for a moment. “I…I…wanted you…”

King Drye said nothing for a moment and spoke. “You will never have me Dexter. My heart is something I cannot give.” King Drye said with unyielding eyes. “You’ll never be fulfilled.” 

“I know…I was fine with it. I just wanted you to be happy and to be in the background was enough for me.” Dexter explain weakly as new tears brew. “I’ll be going now. Y…you won’t see me again.”

“Dexter am I your king?” King Drye ask him in a strong tone a voice.

“Ye…yes…” Dexter peep back.

“Then only I will say if you go or stay. I will be honest with you my little Dexter. I will take from you and take. There will be no end to it. I will guide and rule you with a hard hand.” King Drye said with a smirk as he grab Dexter by the hair bringing him to his feet. He then grab Dexter face with both hands. “I will embrace you in every way possible my little demon. In some ways it may be a bit cruel.” He then lean in till he was whispering Dexter ear. “But no matter how much you scream or cry. You Will Be Mine!”

King Drye then kiss Dexter softly his tongue invading the demon. At any moment the demon could have bitten off the King tongue. Yet he dare not. His desire to be fill by the king outweigh any desire to do anything he was sent here for.

Their tongue battle for dominance but eventually King Drye won. King Drye move his hands to Dexter dick and grab it hard making Dexter yelp. “Take them off!” King Drye command him and Dexter quickly took off his pants. Doing his best to keep kissing the King. He try to turn back into his human form and the king stop him. “No. not yet! I want to embrace the real you.”

“Yes…my king.” Dexter went and turn back into his number two demon form. King Drye grab his bare dick again hard. This made Dexter whimper and yelp in pain. “Let go! Let go!”

King Drye then bite Dexter ear hard. “Hush!” King Drye went and made his way to Dexter neck. “Never tell me what to do again and address me as master.” The tone was low but Dexter knew it was a very serious warning. But he was a demon. So he was about that life. 

With a small wicked grin. He tested the waters of that threat. “What if I don’t my king?” Dexter flirted and instantly regretted his words. With his other hand King Drye yank Dexter cock high and put his other hand around Dexter throat. “Ack!” King Drye slam Dexter against the wall in one quick motion.

“That is what happen.” King Drye said in a low growl. 

“Y…ye…yes master…” Dexter whine in submission.

“Hump.” King Drye went in amusement as he let of his grip on Dexter dick. Which made the demon moan in disappointment. “Now. Now. Don’t worry. The fun is just about to start. I never seen a demon body before. So I want to see every bit.” King Drye slid his hand down from Dexter dick till he touch something wet and push his hands thru a hole. “Your body truly a wonder my little Dexter. To think you actually have both sexes is truly a curiosity. I wonder if I squeeze here.”

King Drye then pinch a skin in the vagina. “Aaahhh! Please master!” Dexter went with a whine.

“My, my, what a lovely noise you make.” King Drye went with a chuckle. “What should I do with you my little Dexter? Should I play with your body some more. Or should I just fuck you? Hhmm.” Dexter was whining and moaning from the constant pinching from the king. King Drye eventually shove his fingers in sternly. He then pull out and gave his fingers a lick. “Hhmmm…You taste lovely….here have a taste.”

“Aaahhh…Thanks you master.” Dexter went with the king’s finger in his mouth.

“Delicious.” King Drye went with amusement. “Let’s see what other noise you can make.” King Drye began to finger fuck him hard, hitting Dexter sweet spot over and over. Dexter practically almost melted in the King's hand. Yet he kept himself up to please the King. While the king finger fuck a moaning Dexter. The King undid his pants and unfree his rock hard cock. 

“Aaahhh…Moan…Whine…Oh master…Please… Aaahhh…Moan…Whine… Don’t you think…. It’s too big for me….” Dexter went humping the Kings finger making the King chuckle. King Drye rub his cock at pussy entrance to lube up his cock. He could feel the size of the king huge ass cock and felt a cold chill go down his back. “Aaahhh…Moan…Whine… No master I’m serious. Please let’s take it slow…Aaahhh…Moan…Whine… Mercy please?!”

“Mercy? My dear Dexter you will take everything I have to give and in turn I will take everything I want from you.” King Drye said he bind him over and move his hand off his throat and to his hair. “After all a king never ask for anything.” He then thrust in him and Dexter yelp loudly taking the large rock hard cock in him.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dexter went yell and wrap his tail around the king torso for support. King Drye thrust in and out, slamming into his sweet spot. King Drye fuck him like he was nothing and bite his neck. 

“Who am I Dexter? Who am I to you?!” King Drye went as he slide almost all the way out only to slam back in again.

“My King! My Master! My Everything! Oh master! Please slow down!” Dexter scream as the King dug into his cock into his demon pussy and Dexter shoot his seed on the wall. King Drye smirk and brought Dexter face over to embrace him in a sharp tooth kiss. 

“No! Take it all you cuckold! Take it like the pet I know you are” King Drye yell as he bite his lip till Dexter bleed. The black blood bleed into his mouth and he drank it in. It was in that moment that he filled Dexter with his cum. “That a good boy. For you are my pet, my toy and most of all my royal Servant! Now and even when were both burning in hell with each other!”

Dexter shook slowly went back into his human form as the King held him. The King played with the two scars on his back and the fresh bloody whip marks on his back. “What a beautiful creature you are.” King Drye went as he held a spent Dexter. “For what we created here is nothing short of a masterpiece.” 

“Master…Can we do this again sometime?” Dexter ask him weakly.

“Hhmm. I don’t see why not my little demon.” King Drye simply said. “I don’t see why not.”

Dexter smile and just close his eyes. The King would never love him. Yet he would embrace him and rule him. That was enough for him. To be accepted fully was enough. He was contempt in his master embrace. He could not wait for King Drye to get to hell.


End file.
